A Drop In The Ocean
by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: Peter Parker never wanted to reveal to anyone that he was Spiderman. Unfortunately, a guy called Darken decided to change that. Superfamily.
1. Dark

**A/N So, this was originally posted on AO3. Please enjoy my little bit of superfamily!**

**Dark**

There are about three things Peter knows right know; firstly, he has been kidnapped, secondly, he can barely open his eyes, and thirdly, the Avengers are coming for him. Or rather, they are coming for Spiderman. And he hasn't got his mask on, which is going to be really useful when his dads come, and 'Oh look! Here's Peter, your perfect son, who happens to nearly die every day, and currently masquerades as a spider, helping people and getting beaten up by both bullies and supervillans. Yay! Have a bucket of mixed up feelings!' Yeah. Loads of fun coming his way. Except, all the sub-angst is currently being overriden by pain. Shitty pain that claws through his belly and hurts so much. He's been stabbed and nearly blown up and shot at least once. He really, really doesn't know how he survived (thank God for the stupid spider bite, and the fact he, as a small kid, had an accidental dose of a kind-of-super-serum-but-not-really), but it really, honestly hurts. Unfortunately, being hung up by the wrists really doesn't hurt, and he thinks he's popped his shoulder too, but thats more of a white pain rather than the stormy horrible thing that's running over the rest of him. Oh, and now breathing hurts; fucking perfect (he likes that song, he thinks). No sound, no light. Hmm. Even the captors have fled now. Back to buisness. He tries, very hard, to break out of the shackles. No break through. Blindly, he shoves his legs out in a half-assed attempt to grab the mask, but to no avail. Great. Just great. Eventually, Pete just sits back and lets the shit hit the fan.

Tony has no idea why they wanted Spidey in the club; he's only been on the scene about, what, three months, not even enough to be called a vigilante, let alone a hero, but the whole 'Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus' incident has put the kid on the map, and he need protection (HAVE YOU SEEN THE THINNESS OF THE SUIT? It's criminal), so they inducted him. Sure, it's been awkward, and Spidey hasn't taken off his mask yet, despite endless teasing and shoulder punching (mostly from Tony, actually), but nothing's quite as awkward as it was the first time SHIELD assembled the Avengers. But now Arachkid has gone missing, and they have to fetch him, cause no one has heard hide or hair of him for nearly a week (and Pete's gone too, with his Aunt May to Canada, for no reason whatsoever, except that Pete wanted to go for some weird science-y reason). So here they are, outside the house Spiderman is housed in. Bricked off in the front, with no windows or anything, it must be very bad in there (and Tony can't help but be worried, because the 'hero' is only a kid, really). Anyway, not time for that, he thinks, as he cuts through the brick, the old door now open, leading into darkness. No light, nothing, just black. Great. This'll make the job a lot easier.  
'Holy shit. What's that smell?' Clint's appeared in the background behind him, and Steve lingers a couple of meters behind him. The others are attempting to stop intergalactic war, and that's where he'd rather be, except that there's a scamp currently in 'trouble'. They step through, into the black, and he turns on the lights built into the suit. It's still dark, but he can make out the rest of the room; someone in the back (probably Arachkid), blocked off windows with tiny little gaps of light streaming through, and someone standing in the middle, arms wide in greeting.  
'Mr Stark, Mr Rogers, and Mr Barton. I was expecting the whole lot, but I suppose new boys are rather expendable, aren't they? If you knew who he really was, of course, then I don't think you'd feel the same way. You don't, of course, and in that l our predicament.' The man announced, bright white teeth glinting in the dark.  
'What predicament?' Steve says, stepping further forwards to stand directly beside Tony.  
' I was going to bargain with you for the spider's life, but now... Hmm, I think it would be better to let him say for himself. Kiddo, dear?' A light flashes on from above, and... oh good lord. There, in the spidey suit and with the mask removed, covered in blood, and holy shit is that a bullet lodged in his side, is Peter. Parker. As in, the Peter Parker that he and Steve adopted (along with pretty much all the Avengers) when Pete was five. And he's Spiderman. Fuck. That's where he's been then. Alongside him, Steve seems to be sharing the same feelings; a tiny bit of pride but mostly anger.  
'Don't touch him,' he shoots out, powering the suit up.  
'Ah, bit too late for that,' "Evil Guy" says. And holds a gun to Pete's head.  
'Now, we need to discuss a deal. And be quick. I don't hesitate, Mr Stark,'


	2. Beginning of the end

'Now, we need to discuss a deal. And be quick. I don't hesitate, Mr Stark,'  
Dead end, he thinks. Then again, negotiating out of dead ends have always been one of Tony's strong points, and all he's got to do is make sure Peter stays alive. If he doesn't... there will be hell to pay.  
'What do you propose?' He opens the suit, because, apparently, he's less intimidating without it.  
'Kido's life, in return for at least thirteen billion dollars,'  
'Why thirteen?' The man grins fiercely.  
'My lucky number. So, what's it going to be?' The gun is pushed further into Pete's skull. He winces.  
Of course, this is the one time that Steve decides to speak up.  
'No. We are not going to give into your demands. Not now, anyway. Just give the kid back, and we'll negotiate later,' Tony resists the urge to facepalm. Like, Picard-facepalm level of facepalm.  
'You do realise that is the code for not negotiating at all? Poor, Captain, poor. Say bye-bye to little spidey here,' He pushes the trigger back, and the dread pooling in Tony's stomach jolts up in horror, and he's about to kill the goddamn idiot before he can do anyt-  
'Let that trigger go, and I will kill you. No hesitating, idiot,' the voice echoes from all around the building (that's nice, Tony thinks, that's very good) The guy's face twists up into a sneer, now, and he pulls the gun away and up.  
'Deadpool! How delightful of you to join us! Come on! Down from the rafters!'

So whoever it is does. His costume is stupid, really stupid, and lycra-ish, like Pete's, but it looks better, with two sword handles poking out of the top. And even through the suit, he looks pissed (and Tony can't help but wonder, who the hell has Peter been associating with?)  
'Let him go, Darken. I really don't want to kill you,' "Darken" cocks his head to one side.  
'Yes you do,'  
'I do. But my first point still stands,' He crossed his arms, leaning against a rather continently placed pillar.  
'Sorry, but who are you, exactly?' Tony says, and he really does feel incredibly bemused. The guy raises a hand is hello, eyes still trained on Darken and Peter.  
'Wade,' he says, 'but you can call me Deadpool. Come on then, Darken,' Deadpool grips the swords, spinning them out from behind.  
'Nope. Money,' he yawns, eyes focused directly on Tony, the gun back by Peter's head. Deadpool sighs.  
'Bad move,' it's about three seconds, and suddenly, Darken is dead, sprawled out on the floor with blood pooling from his back. Satisfied,Deadpool steps back, shoving the swords back in.  
'Pete's all yours, guys,' Tony and Steve both rush forwards, Clint following, and Deadpool standing near by.  
'Oh god, oh my god...' Clint says softly. Something screams inside of Tony, a terrible feeling of terror. What if he's dead, what if he's let his kid die and it's all fucking horrific.  
'So, are you, er, gonna take him back to wherever you all crash?'  
'Yeah,' Tony grips onto the kid, 'And you're coming with us,'  
They go. The shit hits the fan.


	3. Drowsy

If there is one thing Peter absolutely detests, above everyone else, is being on the cusp of consciousness. It reminds him of when he was a kid, and was woken up every morning to go running with Pop. Come on! He couldn't go running! He was ten! The little beat before he got up fully was, however, horrible. But this, being able to do everything but move or open your eyes or talk (then again, that wasn't very much, was it?), was utter, fucking shit. Honestly, he thought, if your dad was a billionaire, he'd be able to get him out of this pile of poop, wouldn't he? Before he can actually hear something or get any information whatsoever out of this predicament, a sharp prick shoves him back under.

Next time he's teetering on the edge of consciousness, he hears voices. Loud, soft and angry. Bollocks. Two of them are his dads, that he's sure of, the other is... Wade? What the fuck is Wade doing in the vicinity of his parents? What is he doing breathing the same air as them?  
'So, Darken? Who was he, exactly?' There's Pop, quiet and angry.  
'A dickhead. Mob boss, apparently, big fat money grabber. Old friend, actually. What?'  
Peter would laugh, but he is sucked back into the black to the sound of urgent beeps and screeches.

He doesn't really wake up for a while, but things drift across; angry but broken whispers of 'You are going to be so. Grounded, when you get out of this,', Wade's breathing, and numerous others, all coming in to wish him well (and a fat lot of good that's doing). He doesn't really pay attention to any of them until he hears Uncle Bruce talking, and then he gets worried. Bruce never comes on the scene if he's ill unless it's really, really serious. So, he guesses, he's most likely fucked.  
'So, what, then?' He can hear Bruce sigh loudly.  
'By my calculations, due to the combination of the burns, bullet and the spider, er, blood, he's likely to be in a coma for the next few months,'  
Wait. What?

Oh, and when he does wake up, there is no one there. And he can't feel anything. And he can't feel his webs.

'FUCCCCKKKKK!'


	4. Battle

'Jarvis!' he shouts, or more like a croaky, sawing motion at his throat. 'Where is everyone?'

'Currently out fighting the Doombots, sir. Would you like me to do anything for you, sir?' Something juts through his brain; when Darken sprayed him with some type of knock-out stuff, he was trying to fight the Doombots.

_Crime was at an all time low, now that both he and the Avengers were on the scene, except for Victor Von Doom. Technically, he was Uncle Reed and Aunt Sue's primary villain, but he seemed to like dipping out of their pond for a while. So, here he was, surrounded by at least fifty Dooms, with not the real one in sight (after the last time, he'd gotten Bot 3.0 to construct him a small x-ray for his suit). And then, just as he was in mid swing, a stinging sensation hit him, and he was falling, falling, down..._

Peter jolts back out of his memories to discover he's put on the suit. And somehow gotten out of bed. And Jarvis hasn't stopped him. Strange.

'Jarvis, have I said afro circus?'

'Yes, sir,' replies the AI, and Peter laughs. He loves his password. So cool. Lit up Tumblr overnight. Anyway,he shrugs the mask down, adjusts himself into a more comfortable position, and attempts to web. Unfortunately, there's something stopping him; something within the room itself.

'Jarvis?'

'Yes, sir?' if the AI could sigh, he would do it now. The other side of the computer terminal lets out a small huff of air. He can sigh. That's a development.

'Why can't I web?'

'Mr Stark installed a program that restrained your webbing capabilities, sir. You happened to be doing it during your coma.' Ah. Well. He'll just have to go for it, then. Anyway, the suit has a just-in-case gliding system.

'Afro circus,' he shouts, as he opens the door. The cool night air bristles against his skin. 'Poor Jarvis. Dad's gonna kill him' he smiles to himself as he jumps out the window.

This is hard. Like, really hard. How the fuck does Pete manage this on a daily basis? Wade slices through another bot, watching as the mask pings off and shatters on the ground. The other Avengenerds are doing their shit too, and he wonders how Pete's doing. In all the time he's been a mercenary, he has learnt only a couple of things; a) don't trust anyone and b) especially don't trust computers (which is a bit rich, he thinks, as he's being written by someone typing). So why Stark left Pete in the care of one of those things is beyond him. He drives another sword into another bot, and admits to himself the one fucking thing that's been keeping him awake at night. He misses Pete. Well, that's over with. He misses the way he'd roll his eyes at a terrible joke, the way he liked Wade's skin, the way he only liked Cartoons on Saturdays and only horror on Mondays. And he misses the way the devil incarnate would spring into action without a thought for his own safety .

Which is what he's doing now. _Oh, fuck._

'Er, Ironing Board, Bald Eagle?' Almost simultaneous sighs and 'Yes, Deadpool?'

'You might want to look up.

They do.

Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist, looks into the sky almost in the same instance as Steve, and he's pretty sure both their faces have the same image of shock. Because up there, way too high for it to be safe, is Peter. In the costume. Out of bed.

He is so, so grounded. Steve gives him a look; the look which means _get him or you are on the couch for a month and pretty much dead. _So he does it. He powers up, and finds Pete mid-swing.

'Get your ass down, Peter Parker,' He can see Pete roll his eyes,and then readjust himself into a slightly more comfortable position. He's still aching. Tony just wants to hug his son. Desperatley, because he has just woken up from a large portion of torture and a coma.

'No,' he says, and if he wasn't mid swing, Tony's sure the kid would be crossing his arms and pouting, 'Only if once I'm down there, I help,'

'No.'

'I'm not a kid anymore, Dad! I have responsibilities; and unfinished buisness with Doom, actually. Or by a bunch of Asgardians, I'll go down myself and fight alongside you,whatever you say,' he pauses a second, and breaks off the web line. Tony has this god awful feeling that Peter is going to drop and die, before the kid shoots out another web. He's become a pro at this, hasn't he? His voice drops, as if he's saying it to himself 'You weren't like this when I was Spiderman and not Peter, were you?'

'Fine. Suit yourself. But put yourself in danger once, and you are never going out as Spiderman again until you are trained and have a less lycra-y suit, you got me?' Pete nods, and drops. Tony plummets next to him, only to see him land surprisingly steadily. Huh. Strange. Out of everyone, Peter was always the clumsiest (then again, along with all the other shit Peter seems to have developed, this isn't really that surprising.) His webbing instantly hits a bot, and another, until he is shooting madly everywhere, yet hitting and disabling everyone. _Christ, _Tony thinks, _the kid has style._

To be honest, Wade actually isn't that surprised to see Pete drop beside him. They've gotten used to working together naturally, after the three months Wade's been plaging him.

'Hey, Peter,' he says, and the kid gives him a thumbs up before firing at another web at the robot nearby, 'How are you?'

'Horrible. I'll survive, though,' he says, and Wade slices through another robot with ease, then shoves the swords back into their holders when he hears a panicked and gruff cry of pain from next to him. Pete's cowering, crouched in pain, a large piece of rubble pinning his arm to the ground.

'Wade,' he chokes out, 'If you're done surveying, would you mind getting me out of this?' Wade moves to do it, before he hears the crackle of an intercom.

'Done and dusted, Deadpool. I heard Peter came over to you. Is he ok?' Wade hesitates for a second.

'Yeah. He's... fine,' He lifts the rubble off of his arm, and gets the kid rested on his shoulder.

'Are you gonna be ok?'

'Yeah,' he re-adjusts again, before he tugs his mask off and looks Wade in the eye.

'What did my parents say about this, exactly?' Wade grins, a proper, happy grin.

'That you're grounded. For life,'

Peter laughs, and for now, at least, there's a way beyond this.


End file.
